Not fair! You will have fun!
by Deactivated3082013
Summary: Not fair! You will have fun!  Jaden Yuki one-shot   I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you will like it... Nothing special just one short story. :


Here it is! My first story on ! It's a one-shot with one of my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki!

Anyway I hope that you like it :D

Coments are welcome! ^^

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Airi Yuro (OC) belongs to me (MinaMuki)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Not fair! You will have fun! (Jaden Yuki one-shot)<p>

_It was a beautiful night, sky was clean and you could see many stars who looked like the decorations on dorms, boats and everything elese what was on the island._

_While others were in the school gym at the party Airi was looking for Jaden. She knew that tonight he will leave Duel Academy. After all Jaden was Airi's best friend for 4 years. Although, fourth year he was very distant, but Airi always was by his side. Sometimes she wasn't with him by her body, but in her mind she always thought of Jaden. They often have late night talks about everything what was happening. She wanted to understand him because only thing what Jaden did is protecting his friends. It has always been so. She knew that he will leave tonight And now if he leaves without saying goodbye, then…!_

_There he is! Standing on the dock with Kuriboh, together they watched the sea and the ships wich were decorated in colorful bows._

_˝Jaden wait! ˝ I shouted._

_He turned and saw me._

_˝Airi what you doing here, shouldn't you be at the party? ˝ He asked me curisoly_

_˝I couldn't leave you to go alone and without saying goodbye, and I wanted to tell you something…˝ Slowly, I came to him._

_˝Geez, you know that I don't t like saying goodbyes!˝ Jaden grumbled._

_I ignored his grumbling and continued: ˝The sky is beautiful tonight… Isn't it? ˝_

_˝Yes it is, and that's what you wanted to tell me? ˝ Jaden asked me teasingly._

_I yelled holding up hands in the air and wawing like a maniac: ˝ I need a good atmosphere! ˝_

_Jaden chuckled: ˝At least you dont have to worry about that. You're always in good mood! ˝ He approached closer._

_My cheeks turned slightly pink: ˝T-thank you. I smiled at his words. ˝_

_˝Airi? Are you sure that everything is okay with you? You acting wierd. ˝_

_Again, I heard him chuckle._

_˝Maybe this is the last time I will see you! How to not act strangely! ˝I told himin in a louder tone than before._

_˝ Ayway, you know me im wierd.˝ I giggled._

_˝Well then you should stay wierd, I like you this way. ˝ He told me quietly. My cheeks turned hot pink._

_˝Jaden, the thing I wanted to tell you…˝ I continued with a bit quieter voice..._

_˝Is that I'm not regreting of anything that happened in the past four years here, and I wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me. ˝ I looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes, tonight they looked different. I couldn't see emotions in them. What that means? Surely I bother him. Maybe I should leave… Slowly I bagean to move away from him._

_˝Sorry if I bothered you. ˝ I diddn't know what to say or what to do. Maybe I shouldn't come here and say goodbye to him, after all he said that he dosen't like goodbyes…_

_He grabed my wirst and put me in tight hug. ''Airi thank you for everything what you did for me… You always make me laugh and im sorry if I ever hurt you.''_

_''Look who is acting wierd now!'' I teased him. I was happy because my presence did not bother him._

_His cheeks were lighty pink and he grined at me imitating my voice '' Maybe this is the last time I will see you! How to not act strangely!'' From our talk you could hear many giggles and chuckles. It seemed like old Jaden was here with me. I really diddn't want him to go._

_˝And where you will go now? ˝ I smiled. ˝Where my legs carry me˝ He told me._

_˝Is that true or you don't want me to stalk you?˝ I teased him again._

_He lauged ''I will miss you and your jokes. But it's true I don't know where I will go. I must go on and don't look back.''_

_''Sounds like adventure! And now I will graduate and die of boredom! Not fair! You will have fun!'' I pretend to be pouting._

_Jaden's smile only widens. He looked cute like that especially because we still werein tight hug and my cheeks were still pink. I wanted to tell him that I love him but… I think that Jaden dosen't like me that way, besides Alexis likes him and I can't compare with her. But even if he chooses her I would be happy because Alexis is realy nice girl. They would be cute couple._

_˝You and Alexis would look cute together.˝ Accidentally, I spoke my thoughts._

_˝Huh?˝ Jaden let me go. ˝How do you think?˝ He was suprised._

_˝I think you would be a lovely couple˝ I buried my head into his chest. I didn't want him to see my face now._

_˝To me, Alexis is just good friend.˝ Jaden smiled. ˝Owww, and now I feel stupid˝ I lifted my head and scratched it while smiling._

_˝Airi…? ˝ He gently touched my cheek ˝Is that everything you wanted to tell me?˝_

_My cheeks became bright red ˝I wanted to tell you something else but I'm not sure if I should˝ I admitted shyly_

_˝You can tell me anything Airi…˝ He was really close to me. I could feel is hot breath on my neck. My heart skipped a beat and blood bubbled up in my body._

_It was pleasant, being close to him._

_I looked at his eyes and I whispered to him ˝Jaden…I love you.˝_

_When Jaden heard this he pulled me in tight and passionate kiss. I was suprised by his kiss, but quickly kissed back._

_His hands traveled up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers were lightly touching my cheeks, and again my back. Jaen licked my down lip asked for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tounge playing with mine. I softly moaned and when Jaden heard me he smiled on our kiss. We ran out of air and together we breaked the kiss. Jaden held me in tight embrace his eyes were full of love.˝I love you too, Airi.˝_

_˝ Will we ever meet again?˝ I asked him in a bit sadder tone that I wanted to hide._

_˝I will come back for you i promise.˝_

**THE END**


End file.
